Sirens
by Lady Lucilla
Summary: Sirens are beautiful creatures who lure young men into death with their beautiful song A beautiful young siren forced by the gods to live in an island for the eternity. She is waiting for her only love to come and save her. Save her from the gods, and from herself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 1: The legend of Sirens

It is a cool evening. Everything she sees is gold. The gentle sunset, the fire touched treetops and blades of grass as they bend in the strong breeze. Her hair as it slides against her skin, strands of live flame that tickle her nose and whip against her eyes, causing her to brush them aside incessantly. She is singing again for her lost love, she is cursed to live for ever in the sea. Th gods took her only love away and now she will take the lives of men in order to take revenge.

No one can resist her, everyone fall into her trap. She is a creature of the sea, a goddess. Her heart is cold as ice, she can not feel anything. Only pain and wish for revenge. Her song is a haunting melody and her voice is full of longing and sadness.

Broken pieces of a haunting melody that stir her blood stronger than even the wine she secretly took from her father's cellar. When the men approach her she lures them with her beautiful voice and her beauty. They try to grab her and take her with them but they die before they manage. And the same thing will happen tonight. Someone will die again and go to heaven. The air makes her shiver, makes her feel like bursting out of her skin but she can't feel anything any more. She is trapped for ever in a gold cage.

Something calls to her, in the dark of the night, in cool new mornings, even in the she can no longer ignore. She is a fighter, she always was but sometimes she feels that she will die, that something will come and take her life away. She is waiting for the end, but it never comes. Its lke the gods continue to punish her for her crime. She loved a man once and he was a mortal , not a god.

Many gods fell in love with her and wanted her but she rejected everyone. She rejected them and laughed with their love. But when they learnt about her affair with the mortal man they tortured him and killed him and they punished her in order to live in that cursed island for all the eternity.

.

Her voice is rich, deep and gentle.

_"Come closer. Come I have been waiting for you. Come to me.. come. You search for glory and power yoyng man. Your heart aches for love and lust. I am the answer to your hidden desires. Come to me, come , come..."_

_Author`s note:_

_Hello again dear readers. This is my new story. Please review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon. Thank you everyone._

_Lady Lucila_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Here is chapter 2

Chapter 2: A siren`s song

My name is Kaoru and I am a siren. I am a creature of a sea. Some people call me a goddess and some other a demon. I don't know what I am. Once I loved a mortal man, he was the sun and the moon, the sea and the snow but the gods took him away from me. Apollo was in love with me but I refused his love and he condemned me to live here for ever.

I tried to resist, to escape my fate but it was in vain. In the end they won. They took everything for me. I am no longer myself. They gave me the opportunity to change my mind but i didn`t listen .I refuse to let myself fall in the arms of an other man god or human. But now i want blood, death is what i desire. My song is a deadly trap and if you are not careful you will fall and you willl dissapear in darkness. I don`t smile and i don`t cry.

I don't feel anything. Am I dead or alive?

My heart is empty and cold

Here I sit alone

Silence around me

Punished from gods and mortals

Loneliness and pain is what I feel

Silence around me

On my lap sits a harp

A ghostly sound comes from the cords

I'm here alone because of humans and gods

They want my love and my heart

They use me for their own purposes

They use my voice to take the voices from their enemies

My golden voice

My silent voice

It` terrible

I sit alone on a rock

I am waiting for the young men

Who want to conquer and love

With my voice and my song

Drawing them closer

Closer to death

My voice should be used against them

Not benefit them

This is my fate

I should accept

But why?

To be used more?

I am a Siren

I deserve to be free

To sing without hurting

I stay at the call of my master

And I hate it

Every minute of it

I sense a ship. Someone is coming. Yes I can feel it. It's a young man and is coming towards me. He is strong and dangerous. He wants glory and he is looking for something. Yes he wants me, he wants me so much. His heart is beating fast. Ha ha foolish human you will mine too.. . Listen to my song , come to me, you will be mine soon..

Here is chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please review and I will update soon. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucila


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy

Chapter 3: A captain's desire

Lord Kenshin Himura was a 28years old young man and a captain of the ship " Nemesis". Together with his crew and his best friend Sanosuke Sagara who was his second captain were travelling in the sea in order to solve mysteries and to gain glory.

Kenshin Himura had red hair and blue eyes. He had seen a dream of a young beautiful girl who was asking him for help. At first he didn't pay attention but every night he would see the same dream and every morning he would wake up with the same desire. To find this young man who was like a goddess and take her with him.

He didn't believe in magic or in the gods. For him those things were fairytales for young children. He had lost his family at a very young age and his uncle Seijouro Hiko had adopted him. He was the young heir and the next to be the leader of the clan and he was also a teacher of Hiten Mitsurugi style. But he didn't care for anything..Right now he wanted only to find this young woman who had made his life. He would find her even if it was the last thing he would do in this life. He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly Sanosuke appeared in front of him.

"Hey. Kenshin what are you thinking? Don't tell me that woman again. Forget her Kenshin. She doesn't exist. She is only in your mind. Now we must hope that the weather will be good and that we will not find any obstacles in front of us. Oh god Poseidon please show us mercy and let us arrive to our destination" Sanosuke said

"You fool; I told you many times that the gods do not exist. They are just peoples` imagination. If gods truly existed then they would help mankind and they wouldn't be so cruel" Kenshin snapped

"Why are you so cruel Kenshin? Sometimes I can't understand you. Just because you have suffered and don't believe in anything, that doesn't mean that gods do not exist. Oh Hera Queen of all Gods and Goddesses please forgive that man and don't punish him any more. Godess Aphrodite, please give him a woman in order to be quiet and shut up" Sanosuke said

"I didn't know that you were religious Sano. I think that the only thing that you believed was the wine and gaming of course" Kenshin told him with irony in his voice. "

"Oh they are real my friend believe me and oneday you will find out. Speaking of gods, soon we will arrive in the Sirens` island. We must be very careful my friend or we may be dead in a while" Sano said looking very serius.

"Sirens, what are you talking about? Oh wait a minute, don`t tell me that they are monsters or something" Kenshin said

"They are goddesses and Poseidon's slaves who live in that island. They are beautiful women and enchantresses and some people say that that the gods punished them. With their beautiful song lure young men and they start to lose control of their body and begin to move towards the island. But before they manage to arrive they fall into the rocks and die. I am telling you, we have to be very careful. I am too young and sexy to die now" Sanosuke said

"What I will do with you Sano? I don't believe it. This is just an ordinary island. I will not listen to you any more. Now, let's continue men" Kenshin ordered

"No ,Kenshin are you crazy? We will die, they will kill us? Sanosuke said

"Shut up, I am the captain here and you will do as I say, unless of course you want me to throw you in the sea. The fish will have a great feast tonight with you as their meal" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin stop, please now I feel scared. At least close your ears with something or we will fall in the rocks. I will close my ears too and the men will do the same thing. They are not stupid you see."

"And I also I am not stupid to believe in those stories. I have one mission. I must find her and I will travel and in the 7 seas if I have to in order to find her. Now let`s continue" he said and left

But suddenly the image of the young woman appeared in front of him. But this tome he was not dreaming, this was real.

"Come, come to my. I am waiting for you. Please come…, come…

Author`s note:

No one can resist the siren's song. What is going to happen now? Will Kenshin fall into the Sirens` trap or he will survive? You will have to wait until next chapter. Dear readers please review and tell me if you liked it and I will continue the story. Until next time..

Lady Lucila


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy

Chapter 4: Message from the Gods

"Come, I have been waiting for you.. Please save, save me" the young woman was asking him again. And then suddenly she disappeared again and the only thing he could see was the deep blue sea

"Why young maiden you choose to torture me like that? Me, the powerful Kenshin Himura, now I have become your slave. The only thing I want is to find you and make you mine. Wait, just wait for me" …

Kaoru and the other sirens were sitting in the rocks of the island waiting for Poseidon`s orders. She had sensed a powerful aura coming near to the island. Yes there was someone in the sea who was strong and powerful. This man was a danger for her and the other Sirens.

"Shinta, Shinta why did you leave me alone? They took you from me my love. Although they punished me they still yearn for my touch and for my love. But I promise you, that I will not fall in love with anyone else, and I will live with this pain for the eternity." She said. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly a young man appeared in front of her. It was Hermes the Gods` messenger and Kaoru`s friend.

"Hermes why did you come here? You haven't visited me for a very long time. Tell me what do you

Want from me"? Kaoru asked him and her voice was cold like the sea.

"Just harsh words, is this how you talk to an old friend? Kaoru you have no manners. I thought that after everything you have suffered all these years you had learn your lesson. Such a shame that you haven't changed at all.. You are still the same as always. Oh I am disappointed now" Hermes said smirking

"If you came here to insult me then think again because I don't have time for these. And I speak to you like you deserve. You say that we were friends but you betrayed me like the rest of them. Now tell me why the hell you came here?: Kaoru told him.

"I am still your friend and I didn't betrayed you. But you hurt Apollo my brother. You broke his heart and he suffered a lot. He still wants you. He doesn't eat and he doesn't do anything. He is sick. Everyone is worried about him. He doesn't care about anything. He only calls your name. Zeus is very worried and that's why I am ere. He wanted me to tell you that he has decided to free you from your punishment and accept you in Olympus again. " Hermes said and shock appeared to Kaoru`s beautiful face.

"What are you saying? The mighty Zeus has forgiven me. No it can't be. It can`t be true" kaoru said

"Yes my dear is true; he will forgive you and accept you back. Everyone want to see you again. They had missed you. Especially Hestia. You are like a little sister to her." Hermes said smirking

"I don't believe it. Suddenly Zeus decided to show me mercy. No something else is going here. So tell me, now I am forgiven and I can't return to Olympus"?

"Yes. He will forgive you and you will be able to return back. He also said that

He will free your sister from the island too" But in order to return back you must marry Apollo" Hermes said

"What, I will never marry him. He is the reason for my misery and the reason why Shinta died.I will never forgive you or what you did to him. And I don't care for Apollo. Let him disappear, let him vanish because I hate him . But remember this one day I will have my revenge against the gods and everyone including you. Now leave and never come back Hermes. You are no longer welcome here. I don`t want to see your face again" Kaoru said and started to cry.

Hermes disappeared and Kaoru was let alone again. The pressure from the Gods was unbearable They wanted to capture her and put her in a gold cage with a man she despised. Apollo was madly in love with her but she would never surrender to him. Now it was time to deal with the young man who was approaching the island. He wanted to kill someone so much and send him to Hades.

"Sisters, come here now. There is someone who is coming here. We must eliminate him at any cost. So now start the song"…

Author's note:

Kaoru can't forget Shinta and she goes against the gods even after all those years.. What will happen to Kenshin? And why he is so determined to find the young woman in his dreams. You will have to wait until next chapter. And please don't forget to review.. Until next time

Lady Lucila


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Lure of the Sirens

"Sirens someone is coming. Start sing our song. A song so beautiful that captures mens` hearts , contols their mind and kills them in the end. Now start the song" Kaoru ordered. And the sirens obeyed to their master`s order and started singing. They were singing for their lost love and for their lost dreams since they were condemned to spend all the eternity in the island.

Young man i feel you approach

Tell me why you came here

What do you want?

Your heart is beating fast, i

can feel it.

But tell me do you think you

can seduce me and take me with you?

I mold you with my music

And lure you with my song

But can i never hold you?

Alas,that cannot be done

Are the words to a song

Meaningful in your ears?

And lure you with my song?  
But can I ever hold you?  
Alas, that cannot be done.  
Are the words to a song  
Meaningful in your ears?  
Can I put feelings I've had so long  
In a form other than tears?  
Music in my voice,  
Is the only beauty I possess.  
But the God-given grace of choice,  
Is one I cannot take in success...

Kenshin had already arrived in the island when he heared this beautiful song. The voice was full of sadness and longing. He was determined to find the young girl that had appeared in his dreams and make her his. In his dream she was asking him for help. To come and save her and then suddenly he heared the song and the beautiful voice coming from the other side of the island. His heart once again was beating fast and he tried to control the feelings that he had managed to keep them hidden in his heart. The voice continued to sing and tears started to run down his face. She was calling for him. Yes she was waiting him for him. He remembered the warnings of the saliors about Sirens` song. With their voice they lured the young men in their island, but most of them died in the rocks before they managed to arrive in the island.

But Kenshin was well-trained and he jumbed the rocks and arrived in the island. He started to run towards the drection of the voice. He was running,it was now finally the time to find the one he wanted and to take her with him. Yes she was in the island. He could feel it. Sanosuke his best friend had told him that he was insane and that everything was in his imagination. But he knew that it was real. He would prove to everyone that he wasn`t lying when he would take her with him. The sad song of the sirens continued.

While Kaoru was singing, memories of Shinta and their time together came on her mind. So many years have passed since the last time she had seen him. The last time she had kissed him. She wanted to be in his arms again, she had missed the feel of his lips against hers. She stared to cry and continue the song. She was singing now for her love she had lost and for all the pain she felt when he died.

Your eyes are like the ocean.

Blue and mysterius,i am lost

in your gaze, and i want

to be one with you

Do you love me?  
Or do you love my song?  
You demand a claim to be free.  
Yet I know I am not the one.  
Oh, this curse!

My course. forced to live here

without you

i want to see you again,

to be with you

But i lost you and i am alone

Why i have to be alone

and suffer ?

But i hope one day

i will see you again  
To sing for love and have no return!  
To contain a passion I cannot reverse!  
And continue to think that your love I can earn.  
I can never have you.  
It's a truth I cannot accept.  
My song has poisoned you.  
You love me less than it.  
Please say you'll pity me at least,  
Sitting here lamely behind a wall.  
Singing here hoping your love for me,  
But it's better to see you than not to see you at all.  
I'm waiting forever it seems,  
Controlling the voice of an angel.  
And time, oh time, how it teems,  
All the time I want to yell.  
So this monster I created,  
With the melody of sound,  
Will continue to keep you suffocated.  
Until you almost drown.  
But one day, my love

We will be together

The gods will not prevent us this time

I will show you who I am.  
And not one thing I will have to say.  
My lies will come to an end.  
I will save you from me,  
For it's true; I'm a monster.  
Hopefully letting you free,  
Will gradually bring you closer.  
So, goodbye, until our next lesson.  
Tomorrow, same time, same place.  
I will be here behind the mirror.  
To gaze at, but not touch, your beautiful face.

Kenshin was ecstatic. Soon he would arrive to the place where the owner of the voice was. It was now the time to meet with the mysterius young man that had dominated his dreams. The song had touched his heart and he wanted to respond to her with all the yearning of his heart And he started singing as well.

I hear a song so beautiful,

That I forget everything else,

Sweet and soft and perfect is that voice,

That I can only close my eyes,

And picture the woman who it belongs to.

A voice that wonderful can't be bad,

It's not a lie, it's a not trick,

It's everything I could ever ask for me,

It's every good thing I can remember,

So good that I can't help stay away.

I know it's a monster who lures me here,

Know she will kill me as soon as I arrive,

But I won't stop, because that voice is too great,

If I leave it will haunt me for the rest of my days,

Knowing I left my chance to die in perfect happiness.

Youg maiden , you torture me with your sweet voice

tell me who are you? Are you the one that i am looking for?

Tell me.. Wait for me young maiden i am coming for you...

I am coming for you...

Kaoru heared Kenshin`s song. She couldn`t believe it. The young man had managed to surrive and he was coming here. But how was that possible? No mortal had ever managed to arrive into Sirens` island. Could it be a demon in a human form?

"Sirens, listen to me that man managed to escape our trap and he is coming right here. Prepare yourselves. We must not let him come here at any cost. Now let`s see who is that man who dares to challenge the powerful Sirens" Kaoru said. and her eyes widened. No, t couldn`t be.

"Shinta"!

Author`s note:

Kenshin manages to survive and arrives in Sirens` island. What is going to happen from now on? You will have to wait until next chapter. Dear readers please review and tell me if you liked it and i will update soon. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucila


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!

Chapter 6:A beauty`s trap

"Who are you, who are you? Are you a demon or a mortal? Why you have Shinta`s form?Gods is this an other trick of yours? Why you continue to torture me like this? You have made me suffer all these years. What else do you want for me? Hestia my dear friend and my sister please help me. You are the only one that i truly care. Hear me gods and godesses, i will not fall in your trap. I will kill this man ,and i will send him in Tartarus. He will die by my hand,Gods but before that he will pay for taking my lover`s form"..

"Serena, Serena" come here now" Kaoru said and a beautiful girl appeared in front of her. Serena was a siren but also a godess. Her father was Poseidon the God of the Sea and she could leave the island when she wanted. Her father Poseidon ordered for her to stay in the island in order to watch Kaoru and prevent her for doing anything against them. Serena and Kaoru became good friends . But Serena was jealous of Kaoru`s and Misao`s friendship and she wanted to find a way in order to get rid of Misao. Serena kneeled in front of Kaoru and told her.

"Yes, my Lady .Did you call for me'? Serena said.

"Yes, there is a man here in the island and he is very dangerous. He has managed to arrive in our island and win against our defenses. We must kill him but first let him enjoy for a while the pleasures of our island and then when he will not be able to think clearly kill him. Remember Serena i want him dead. Take also Misao with you. She will help you with our enemy" she told her and went to leave.

"Misao, why i have to go with that woman?Forgive me my Lady but why she must come with me?I can do anything on my own" she told then she heared Kaoru`s voice and it was cold as ice.

"Misao knows the island better than everyone Serena. Your father Poseidon created this island yes, but she was the first Siren that she lived here and knows everything. She will help you succeed to your mission. But remember ,i want him dead. You are dismissed"she said and Serena left.

Meanwhile Kenshin Himura was walking in the forest of the island and then he remembered Sano once telling him that in this forest known also as the "Forest of the Lost Souls" no one has ever left the forest alive. But he never believed Sano or anyone else about these legends. The only thing he wanted was to find the young maiden who had seen in his sleep and take her with again he started to sing and he hoped that he would find her soon.

"Young maiden, wherever you are, whatever you do i will find you. I want so much to hear that beautiful song again. You are in my heart,in my soul and in my dreams. You are haunting me maiden and i don`t even know your name. I don`t know why but i feel connected with you. Where are you maiden, where?"he continued to then he heared a voice through his mind and that voice was calling for help.

"Help,help someone help me please. I am trapped in this island and i want to leave. Pleae save me,please"the voice said. The voice belonged to a woman and he run in order to find her. Could she be the one who was looking for?He went towrds the direction of the voice and his eyes widened. In front of him was a very beautiful woman with blond hair and green eyes and she was looking at her with tears in her eyes. His heart was beating fast and he felt that he couldn`t breathe any more.

He had never seen a beautiful woman like her and he felt himself slowly losing control. Who was that woman? Was she a human or a Siren? Sano had once told him that Sirens take human forms in order to trick men and lead them to their death but he didn`t want to think that way now. Slowly he begun to approach the young woman. She was looking at him with fear in her eyes and she was trembling.

"Who are you?Please don`t touch me. Leave me alone. You want to hurt me like those pirates. Please let me go"

He bent towards her and went to help her. She looked frightened and lonely and told her softly.

"Relax my dear,i have come here to help you. I am a friend,not an enemy" he said and went to help her get up. Don`t worry .You are safe now" he told her. But he didn`t see Serena`s cruel evil smirk and her cool eyes.

"It is you who needs protection right now and not me. The question is not if i will be safe,the question is who will keep you safe. Soon i will kill you and take your head to Lady Kaoru. You bastard, you will die today and you will go in Hell where you belong." she said and she fainted in his arms

In the Mountain of Olympus the 12 Gods were sitting in the Throne Room when Iris , the God`s messenger appeared in front of them.

"Oh mighty and powerful Zeus,king of Gods and Mortals i have come to tell you something very important"

"Tell me Iris. What`s going on?" Zeus ordered her

"Shinta. Shinta has returned again my Lord and he is now in the island of Sirens. He has returned from the dead. He may see Kaoru again and you know what will happen if they meet again" Iris said looking very worried.

"Yes i know. The destruction of the world and the death of the Olymbians.

Author`s note:

Dear readers sorry that i didn`t update for so long but i am back now. I hope you liked the chapter. Kenshin has fallen into a very dangerous trap. What will happen? Will he be able to resist Sirens or he will fall into the trap of their beauty? What will happen to him and Kaoru ?And why Shinta`s and Kaoru`s relationship threatens the Olympians? You will have to wait until next time. I will update soon i promise and please don`t forget to review. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucilla


End file.
